Gallery:Gouenji Shuuya
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' Young Gouenji HQ.png|Young Gouenji playing soccer. Gouenji family anime.png|A family picture. Gouenji in Raimon HQ.png|Gouenji in Raimon. Gouenji in the uniform.png|Gouenji wearing Raimon's school uniform. Gouenji injured.png|Gouenji injured. Gouenji Shuuya in Inazuma Japan B.png|Gouenji playing for Inazuma Japan B. Gouenji Shuuya 37.jpg|Gouenji in the Inazuma Japan jacket. The pendant Yuuka gave to Gouenji.png|The pendant. Gouenji's debut appearance HQ.png|Gouenji's debut Gouenji header.png|Gouenji about to kick the ball, which amazed Endou. Gouenji before he joined Raimon.png|Gouenji before he joined Raimon's soccer team. Endou looks shocked.png|Gouenji at the hospital and almost looks shocked when seeing Endou. Yuuka giving Gouenji the pendant.png|Yuuka giving Gouenji the pendant. Gouenji figuring out how to use Inazuma Otoshi.PNG|Gouenji telling Endou about the Inazuma Otoshi. Kazemaru worried about Gouenji.png|Gouenji as he makes Kazemaru worry about him. Gouenji doing a flip in his training.png|Gouenji doing a backflip in his training in episode 5. Raimon & Mikage Facing off.PNG|Raimon and Mikage Sennou. Debut of Honoo no Kazamidori.PNG|Gouenji and Kazemaru using Honoo no Kazamidori for the first time. Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what endou said.png|Gouenji and Kazemaru depressed at what Endou said. Gouenji annoyed about playing Kidokawa Seishuu.png|Gouenji annoyed about playing Kidokawa Seishuu. Gouenji and the others worried about Endou.png|Gouenji and the others worried about Endou. Kidou, Ichinose and Gouenji.png|Gouenji with Ichinose and Kidou. Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou train.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou train. Gouenji's skills at cooking.png|Gouenji showing off his cooking skills. Gouenji in the Raimon uniform.png|Gouenji at the Inazuma General Hospital. Gouenji looking at Yuuka in a coma.png|Gouenji looking at Yuuka whilst in her coma. Gouenji angry with Kageyama.png|Gouenji angry with Kageyama, as he was told that Kageyama may have been involved with Yuuka's accident. Gouenji with his necklace.png|Gouenji wearing the pendant (and showcasing his abs). Gouenji thinking.png|Gouenji thinking about Yuuka while holding the pendant. Shuuya and Yuuka IE 27 HQ.PNG|Gouenji is happy that Yuuka woke up. Aliens talking to Gouenji.png|The Aliens threatening Gouenji about harming Yuuka. IE 30.png|Gouenji leaving Raimon. The mysterious boy IE 48 HQ.PNG|Gouenji spying on Raimon at Okinawa. Gouenji revealing himself IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji revealing himself. Gouenji stealing the ball IE 52 HQ.PNG|Gouenji's awesome dribbling. Gouenji scores with Bakunetsu Storm IE52 HQ.png|Gouenji after scoring a goal for Raimon, with his new hissatsu Bakunetsu Storm. Gouenji and fubuki stopping the ball.png|Gouenji and Fubuki stopping the ball from getting in the goal. Hijikata Vs Gouenji.png|Gouenji vs Hijikata in the selection match. Gouenji angry.jpg Gouenji with his sister Yuuka.png|Shuuya and Yuuka. Katsuya talking to Shuuya.png|Katsuya saying to Shuuya to keep playing for Inazuma Japan. Gouenji stopping Goushu IE 123.png|Gouenji blocking Goushu. Gouenji and Toramaru blocking X Blast IE 125.png|Gouenji and Toramaru blocking X Blast V2. Endou Gouenji and Kidou! HQ126.png|Gouenji with his best friends Endou and Kidou. Gouenji at graduation.jpg|Gouenji at graduation. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Gouenji flashback.png|Gouenji in Tenma's flashback. Endou confronting Ishido GO 24 HQ.png|Endou confronting Ishido. Ishido sitting on his throne GO 29.png|Ishido on his throne. Ishido watching the match of Dragonlink against Raimon GO 44 HQ.png|Ishido watching the Holy Road finals. Gouenji flashback old Raimon InaGO44 HQ.png|A flashback of Gouenji's. Gouenji Toramaru and Endou! InaGO44 HQ.png|Gouenji, Toramaru and Endou together! Gouenji and Tenma GO.png|Gouenji and Tenma. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' Gouenji wearing a Time Bracelet (CS 7 HQ).PNG|Gouenji displaying his Time Bracelet. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Gouenji Ep1.png|Gouenji in Galaxy. Gouenji Shuuya Adult.png|Gouenji appearing in the stadium. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Gouenji Shuuya in Kidokawa Seishuu.png|Gouenji speaking to Kozoumaru. Gouenji Shuuya Ares.png|Gouenji in his Kidokawa Seishuu Uniform. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Gouenji Shuuya's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Gouenji Shuuya announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Gouenji celebrating his goal against Red Bison.png|Gouenji celebrating his goal he made with Last Resort. Gouenji's injury.png|Gouenji's injury. Gouenji Ending Orion.jpg|Gouenji's appearance in the first ending of Orion. Kidou and Gouenji watching the press conference.png|Kidou and Gouenji watching the press conference from the limousine. Kidou, Gouenji and Endou reunited.png|Kidou, Gouenji and Endou reunited at the tower. Kazemaru and Gouenji Orion EP24.png|Kazemaru and Gouenji at the end of episode 24. Axle's back on the field.jpg|Gouenji's return to the field after recovery Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Strongest Army Ogre Gouenji and Yuuka IEmovie HQ.png|Gouenji seeing the fake Yuuka. Gouenji breaking the illusion IEMovie HQ.png|which he knew was a fake. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Gouenji as Ishido GO Movie.png|Ishido speaking as the Holy Emperor for Fifth Sector. Ishido Shuuji GO movie.png|Ishido smiling at Endou's appearance. Kibayama with Ishido.PNG|Ishido and Kibayama. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Gouenji's hair gel InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji's hair gel. Gouenji spiking his hair InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji spiking his hair. Gouenji and Endou InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji with Endou. Gouenji in Inazuma Legend Japan HQ.png|Gouenji in Inazuma Legend Japan. Gouenji and Fubuki InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji and Fubuki in the Crossover Movie. Kidou, Endou and Gouenji.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Gouenji Shuuya's introduction CJDM.png|Gouenji's introduction. Gouenji being blocked CJDM.png|Gouenji getting blocked by SARU. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Gouenji Vs Senguuji.PNG|Gouenji Vs. Senguuji in the GO game. Ishido's debut Game.png|Ishido's debut. Gouenji acting as Ishido GO game~.png|Gouenji acting as Ishido Shuuji. Ishido taking the ball GO game.png|Ishido taking the ball and... Ishido using a shoot GO game.png|shooting at a thief (with what looks like Fire Tornado). Ishido holding the soccer ball.png|Ishido holding the ball that means a lot to Tenma... Tenma remembering who Ishido really is GO game.png|in which Tenma then remembers who he is. Official artwork Gouenji artwork first game.png|Gouenji's artwork from the first game. Gouenji Raimon artwork.png|Gouenji's Raimon artwork. Gouenji IJ IE3 artwork.png|Gouenji's Inazuma Japan artwork. Gouenji using a hissatsu IE3 artwork.png|Gouenji using a hissatsu. Dvd snapshot 00.12 -2013.12.13 19.47.19-.png|Gouenji's early designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Gouenji's adult designs from the Galaxy preorder DVD.png|Adult Gouenji's early designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. Gouenji character design.jpg|Gouenji's character sheet. Ishido character design.jpg|Gouenji in GO character design. Aphrodi Gouenji Concept Art.jpg|Aphrodi's and Gouenji's official Ares artwork. Gouenji artwork concept Orion.png|Gouenji's concept artwork in Orion's Inazuma Japan uniform, Eleven License EL02-09.png|EL02-09. EL02-25.png|EL02-25. EL04-05.png|EL04-05. EL05-18.png|EL05-18. EL06-20.png|EL06-20. ELD-04.png|ELD-04. ELD-12.png|ELD-12. ELP-05.png|ELP-05. AC Card Gouenji AC0 R.png|Rare card. Gouenji AC0 SC.png|Secret card. DB01-03.png|DB01-03. DB01-39.png|DB01-39. DB01-57.png|DB01-57. DB02-22.png|DB02-22. DB02-52.png|DB02-52. DB03-07.png|DB03-07. DB03-34.png|DB03-34. DB04-07.png|DB04-07. DB04-33.png|DB04-33. DB04-50.png|DB04-50. DB04-CP5.png|DB04-CP5. AS01-04.png|AS01-04. AS02-CP2.png|AS02-CP2. AS02-63.png|AS02-63. AS02-70.jpg|AS02-70. AS03-31.png|AS03-31. AS03-46.png|AS03-46. Gouenji AC0 SP.jpg|Special card. Gouenji Shuuya SP.jpeg|Special Card. AS01 Captain Card 1.png|Captain Card. AS03 Captain Card.png|Captain Card. Misc. Gouenji in Kidokawa Seishuu uniform.png|Gouenji in the Kidokawa Seishuu uniform. Gouenji in the manga.jpg|Gouenji in the manga. Enma Gazard used by Gouenji Shuuya (Manga).png|Gouenji using Enma Gazard in the manga.